Geografía
by Jouja
Summary: Tabla Relaciones  Musa Hetaliana . Inglaterra no estaba seguro si la sorpresa era porque Francia no tenía compañía al lado o porque había llegado antes que él a una taberna.


Escrito para la Tabla Relaciones, de la comunidad de musa-hetaliana en LiveJournal.

Juro que no había olvidado tu existencia, Tabla. Es sólo que estoy más fail que de costumbre. La única razón por la que no le di muerte a esto es porque Word dice que son exactamente 1000 palabras. Un uno y tres ceritos. Es tan hermoso xD y es la primera vez que logro hacer un número redondito xD.

**Tabla:** Relaciones (Musa Hetaliana)

**Claim:** Francia | Inglaterra

**Prompt:** Separados || Rating: PG

No beta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I've got to do<strong>_

Whenever I want you around, yeah.

All I gotta do,

Is call you on the phone,

And you'll come running home,

Yeah, that's all I gotta do.

_— The Beatles_

* * *

><p>Inglaterra no se esperaba encontrar a Francia en este bar, por lo que cuando distinguió su figura desde la puerta, estuvo tentado a darse cabezazos contra ella. ¿Qué maldición hizo mal en el pasado que siempre se encontraba al hombre en todas partes?<p>

Francia estaba solo, con un vaso casi vacío de lo que parecía ser whiskey, lo cual significaba que había llegado hace buen rato; y no estaba seguro si la sorpresa era porque no tenía compañía al lado o porque había llegado _antes_ que él a una taberna. Había una barra en el hotel donde todos se estaban hospedando por motivos de la reunión, pero el otro _tenía_ que aparecer en los lugares que creía a salvo de él. Típico.

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado para buscar otro lugar. Cuando Francia notó su presencia al estirarse, Inglaterra simplemente frunció el ceño y se sentó cerca, dejando un asiento entre los dos. Por la expresión de su rostro, Francia tampoco apreciaba el encuentro, pero al igual que Inglaterra, el agotamiento lo mantuvo en su sitio.

— Sólo para dejar en claro, rosbif — Francia bebió el resto del contenido del vaso, haciendo una mueca al sentir el rasguño del alcohol en su garganta — No voy a cargar con tu inmundo ser cuando te emborraches.

— Vaya, ¿qué te pasó? — Inglaterra sonrió burlonamente, sin darle importancia a los insultos — ¿Alguien no sucumbió a tu _oh_ maravilloso encanto francés?

— Tú y el resto de Europa, eso fue lo que pasó — Francia pidió otra orden de whiskey —. Y el resto del mundo también. Maldita crisis.

— Estás renegando demasiado para tratarse sólo de una crisis. ¿La bartender del hotel no te ligó?

— Sólo porque no me he acercado al bar del hotel, siquiera. Pero gracias por la información, la próxima me quedo allá.

— Hazlo, por favor.

Inglaterra pensó en pedirse un trago largo, pero haciendo recuento de lo acontecido en la reunión de la tarde, se decidió por un simple ron. Francia hizo una mueca y le recordó la advertencia anterior. Inglaterra no se molestó en responder, limitándose sólo a suspirar satisfecho luego de beber un largo sorbo.

— Alcohol y verte sufrir por tener horas extra de reuniones me hace sentir mejor. Sólo siento pena por Alemania.

— Magnífico — Francia respondió con ironía — ¿Cómo sabes que me quedé con Alemania?

— Lentes — Inglaterra se tocó el puente de la nariz con un dedo, a la vez que bebía un poco más — Aún los tienes puestos.

Francia se llevó una mano a la cara, gruñendo al darse cuenta que, en efecto, se había olvidado de quitarse los anteojos. Mientras sacaba el estuche del bolsillo de su saco, los colocó en la mesa, e Inglaterra aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarlos y examinarlos de cerca.

— ¿Son nuevos?

— Sí. Dámelos. — Francia no esperó a que se los entregara y se lo arrebató.

— No le veo el caso. La rana, aunque se vista de intelectual, rana se queda.

Francia negó con la cabeza, fastidiado. No tenía ganas de hablar con su insoportable vecino, pero cansado o no, no podía dejar la conversación cuando el otro estaba ganando.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Fingiendo un largo bostezo, sonrió con complacencia

— Ah, Inglaterra, Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué? — La nación se puso en guardia, ese tono de voz no era buen augurio.

— Tus vanos intentos de ocultar tu atracción por mi persona me causan tanta gracia.

— ¿Qué? — Inglaterra exclamó indignado, atorándose un poco con su bebida.

— Es obvio, mon ami. ¿Por qué, si no, estás tan pendiente de mí?

— ¿Quién está pendiente de ti?

— ¿Cómo sabías lo de _Allemagne_ y yo?

— Es difícil no notarlo cuando te cuelgas del pobre muchacho y anuncias a toda la sala que van a jugar al papá y la mamá.

— ¿Hice eso? Estoy demasiado cansado para recordar detalles — Francia canturreó, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber cambiado la situación a su favor — Menos mal que tú tomas atención a todo lo que hago.

— Con gusto me quitaría los ojos para no tener que verte, pero no vales la pena.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has venido siguiendo?

— No te vine siguiendo, buscaba un lugar alejado de todos ustedes para relajarme un rato. Pero, _como siempre_, tú te entrometes en todos mis planes. Es tu culpa.

Para mayor irritación de Inglaterra, Francia se echó a reír.

— ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

— Nada, nada — Francia terminó su vaso con delicadeza —. Como sea, no me eches la culpa. Es la maldición de la geografía, supongo. Estoy condenado a verte la cara en algún momento.

— Y yo la tuya, desgraciadamente. — Inglaterra finalmente se calmó, resignado a su suerte. Con cuidado revolvió el contenido de su vaso, haciendo movimientos circulares - Qué tragedia la nuestra.

— Ciertamente. _Santé__._

Inglaterra correspondió el _salud_ haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, contemplando serenamente a la gente a su alrededor. Finalmente, Francia anunció su retirada luego de que Inglaterra terminara su vaso.

— Tengo sueño — explicó, mientras pagaba su cuenta - ¿Llamo a Estados Unidos o a Canadá para que eviten que llamen a la policía cuando te emborraches?

Inglaterra hizo una pausa — ¿O a quién? — preguntó confundido — No, no. Me iré dentro de un rato. ¿Quién crees que soy? Tenemos otra reunión mañana.

— No sería la primera vez que hicieras algo así, rosbif.

— ¿No que ya te ibas?

— Oui, oui. ¿Tienes tiempo luego de la reunión?

— _No_.

— De todas formas, te visitaré un día de estos.

— Tengo la agenda llena.

— Con mayor razón. Hace tiempo que no peleaba contigo, no quiero perder la costumbre.

— Como si fuera posible.

Francia se despidió con un "_au revoir_" y un beso volado. Inglaterra rodó los ojos, ignorando las risitas de los más cercanos a él. Pidió un vaso de whiskey esta vez, y se retiró cuando lo hubo terminado, no más de media hora luego de la partida de su vecino.

Sintiéndose más relajado, repasó en su mente los deberes que tenía la siguiente semana, mientras regresaba al hotel. Debía asegurarse de estar copado de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer 8D<p> 


End file.
